Eldritch Blast
“This is the third victim we’ve seen this week, Captain.” “I know, Peo. How are the interrogations of the Mage College going?” “Not well, ma’am. We’ve brought in Brother Heiman and some of the other acolytes for Zones of Truth, but none of the mages seem to know any spell that can replicate these holes. Some of the senior necromancers and evokers have demonstrated their most powerful spells for us—one even went so far as to Death Point at a pig for us—but it didn’t produce similar results.” “That would be called a Finger of Death, Peo.” “Nice of you to join us, Inspector Quimble. What can you tell us here?” “This is certainly a type of magic we’ve never seen before, but I have good news. We actually have a witness this time. He was watching from the alleyway. Says a crazy-eyed woman walked up and muttered something, then a purple beam shot out of her hand and struck this poor girl in the stomach. Did it a few more times, too, before she walked up, spat on the girl, and walked away.” “Quimble, that is the worst eye witness story I’ve ever heard.” “Me, too, ma’am. But upon closer inspection we actually found dried spit on the girl’s cheek. I don’t know what we’re dealing with, but it sounds powerful.” The Origin of Eldritch Blast Eldritch blast is the most common cantrip a warlock can master. At its most basic form, eldritch blast is a demonstration of raw power, the one thing that drives most warlocks into their bargains. When a warlock makes a deal in exchange for “powers untold,” the first idea many have is to direct their new magical energy at a target. Without understanding the shapes that magic can take or how to make effective use of it, new warlocks often just aim and fire. Variance in Eldritch Blasts Most people consider eldritch blast to be the signature spell of the warlock. Even more so than being the most common cantrip known by these casters, eldritch blast is also literally a warlock’s signature—no two blasts will appear the same. When a patron bestows power upon a new warlock, the power they grant is shaped by the patron’s own magical ability. Thus, the eldritch blast of new warlocks will take a form representative of their patron’s magical essence. Warlocks granted power by the forces of the Nine Hells will produce blasts of red, black, and deep purple. Such displays are often generated directly from the hand or a finger pointed directly at the target and pushed forward into the world in a display of magical strength. Warlocks of the Fey, however, will often produce silvery or golden effects, leaving light wisps in the air. While they perform somatic gestures, the motions are more of a way to focus their inner energy, and the blast may form from a point in midair in front of them or over their shoulder. The verbal component of the spell is also unique to every warlock. Although some of the verbal element must be timed with the somatic gestures, the spell is merely a shape of the warlock’s magical energy. Much like a bard’s inspiration can be granted by different bards with different instruments, warlocks bring forth their power in a way entirely unique to them. As the warlock gains more experience, their eldritch blast also grows in power. The reason for this is that although the power is granted from a patron, the actual spell is an effect caused solely by the warlock’s force of personality. With time and training a warlock grows stronger, as does their magical energy and their eldritch blast. They begin to shape the beam in new ways, sending it farther, giving it physical force, and creating more than one blast at the same time. The end result is a signature cantrip unique to each and every Warlock who wields their power in this way. Category:Browse Category:Grimoire Category:Magic